Exhibit A of Why We Need You Back
by Consul Mike of Denmark
Summary: 3 Years Post FANG. This is the living hell Fang and the rest of the flock must go through to end Itex like they thought they had done 4 years ago... Well hopefully end it this time.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at a Maximum Ride FanFic so... IDK cut me a bit of slack.**

**The story is currently nameless when I wrote this chapter. May be OOC.**

Chapter 1

Fang POV

So here I was running like hell. You want to know why? A cloud. Not just an ordinary cloud, a cloud of freaking flyboys! I swear we'd destroyed Itex four years ago. I know I was making a priceless WTF face too. Pff screw waiting 20 years I had to warn the flock now, err I mean my old flock.

I'm sure you know I left... If you don't you must be living under a rock. I had a perfectly good reason, I think... Anyways back to, 'Run like hell!'

I made it to there (Well Max's Mom's house) house and knocked on the door. OK, don't call me a stalker for knowing where they live. I still care about them. While I was still panting, (No I didn't fly here 'cause the freaking flyboys were right over me.) a very, and I mean very surprised Nudge opened the door.

"Fang! Guys! Come here!"

"Nudge... No time... Get away... Flyboys...-"

"Flyboys? Fang you know we destroyed Itex."

Gazzy walked to the door,

"Nudge what are you yelling ab- Fang! Dude where the crap have you been?"

"Flyboys... Above us..." I said still panting. They really weren't seeing what I was saying only too excited about seeing me before 20 years.

"Ig!" Nudge yelled. Both Iggy and Dylan walked over.

"What?" 'Cause obviously a blind person wouldn't see me. But I saw Dylan and he saw me. I could see the shock and hatred in his eyes.

"Ig it's Fang!"

"Nudge you already pulled that trick on me."

"No for real this time."

"Seriously... Flyboys!" Ugh stupid kids.

"Gazzy I know you're mimicking Fang." Iggy said flatly

"Nope he's there." Dylan said with almost invisible hatred in his voice.

"Somebody get Max!" Oh crap she'd kill me.

"Just get your stuff. There are 1000+ flyboys outside."

"There is? Fang why didn't you say that!" Angel said coming over. What the hell? Weren't any of them listening to me?

"Meet me at Lake Mead." (**AN: Hey Lake Mead is an actual place.**)

(**AN: Heh a lot of dialogue in Fang's POV now for Max's)**

Max POV

Ugh here I was an emotion mess just lying around all day. That son of a bit-

_Max watch your language_

_Angel get out of my head_

_OK Max_

Yep that's all Angel did, probe my thoughts. I heard a bunch of commotion down stairs and decided to go down stairs. When I got there the flock was going around packing.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Fang told us a bunch of flyboys were coming." Fang? What the hell? What was he doing here?

"Max go get your stuff we're going to Lake Mead." Dylan said a little too forcefully.

Since my mom was gone with Ella on this CSM mission in Pakastain, we were the only ones in the house. Well after I'd scraped my stuff together, we headed off to LM (Lake Mead) where I hoped Fang would be so I could rip his limbs off then his head...

(**Well Max's POV was shorter, its easier to write for a guy when you are a guy.**)

Oh and new chapter will come up after 2 Reviews


	2. Chapter 2

**This chappie goes to my first two reviewers of this story. They were Anastacia Nicole and Hanky theoneandONLY**

**Ha Ha! As you may have noticed, I didn't say if there was any FAX... :D I'm not gonna tell you if there is any!**

Chapter 2

Max POV

Fang better have a plan when we get there, or I swear I'll... I'll uh-

_You'll what Max?_

_Angel, out!_

_Fine_

Why is that all she does now?

About ten minutes later we arrived at Lake Mead. I shot a, "I'm-going-to-rip-your-head-off" look at Fang and I saw him inching toward Iggy.

"So, who has a plan?" Nudge asked. Everyone turned to me.

"What? I didn't plan this meeting."

"Don't worry guys I've got a plan." Fang said. Was that "Don't worry guys I've got a plan" supposed to be blaming me for something? God I want to rip his head off,

_No you don't_

_ANGEL!_

_Fine, fine_

I can't believe Angel's been such a turd lately.

"Max!" Who the hell was tha- I turned around and saw Jeb. How the hell did he know we were here, and what did he want

"Thank go I found you guys, I thought your tracker-"

"My what?" I said taking a step towards him.

"Uhh never mind that I've got some news." This better be good.

"Your mom's been kidnapped again." OK that's it. There's still Itex and now my mom is missing? OK some one up there hates me again by bringing Jeb, Fang, and Itex back and now my mom is gone? Talk about a crappy day.

(**I think I got this part a little confusing... IDK tell me if I did**)

Fang POV

Hmm well this is a new objective to conquer... Talk about a crappy day for Max. I don't even know, or want to know, how Jeb found us at the cliff. But I would like to know how he got up here. Flyboy? Jet pack? Helicopter? Seriously how?

_Angel do you get anything from him?_

_Nope_

_Hmm..._

(**Sorry for short chapter, I ran out of time so this time new chapter will be 3 new reviews**)


	3. Chapter 3

**ZOMG I FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER AND TOTAL AND AKILA**

**Did anyone notice that after Max broke down at the beach in Florida in SOF she felt something change after Fang comforted her? Lol and I think I know what it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ze Max Ride storiez . Ze guy named James Patterson Doez I only ownz ze plot. And any of ze characters I make up yah?**

**Oh and since Reviews took to long to come, I decided to post this early. I never stay true to my word when writing.**

Chapter 3

**Fang POV**

Well to add to a crappy day, guess who ELSE showed up then. You more than likely won't guess right but I'll tell you. Flyboys, and plenty of 'em. They we quiet enough that everyone facing away from them wouldn't hear them, and only me and Iggy were facing this way... And as you know, Iggy is, um, BLIND!

"Uh Max..."

"What?" She said not caring.

"Behind you." She looked at me funny and turned around.

"Holy shit." Someone said since they'd all turned around. I could tell Max was thinking, "Flight or Fight."

"Guys, split up and go through the woods near the lake, meet at the house in an hour." So now we had a plan. Well lets hope it works. Even though I had a better plan...

**Max POV**

I turned around to... Flyboys, that's just great.

"Holy shit." I heard Gazzy say. When I'd said my plan Iggy seemed to know what was happening.

"Max, dive into the lake, if they get into the water they'll short out."

"Uhh Ig unless you have grown gills that won't work, there are WAY too many for that to work..." Well crap.

"Just... Make a run for it. I guess." Is all I could say since they we're pulling out a couple of G18s. If you've ever seen a bird reaction to when you run after it, just multiply those reflexes times 10 and you'll get a picture of the flock on your calculator.

"Fly like hell guys!" I yelled jumping out of the side of the cliff. Since they hadn't blocked the entrance yet we'd had a sort-of-easy-yet-being-shot-at-and-making-the-situation-more-difficult way of escaping. They were hot on our tails, or should I say feathers, either way one of 'em sorry bat-turds (**Lolz my personal way of the B-Word for boys**) had a UMP 45 and hit my back with the tip of his gun and sent me straight to the ground. Crap! I'd fallen on my left arm funny and now it hurt like god-dang hell. He pulled out a knife and I guess had some sort of robot evil grin kind of look on his mouth. I shot up to my feet only to find I had a hard time standing. Of course I'd had to land funny on my FREAKING WING and my FREAKING FOOT as well. Hmm this is kind of awkward if you know what I mean, to be killed by a single regular flyboy. Yeah yeah so I'd already given up. Leaning over me now he swung his knife...

"Oohf!" I heard as a dark figure hit the ground on top of the Flyboy and finish it off. And to make this worse, guess who saved me? Nope not Jed, speaking of which I have no clue what happened to him now, even worse, Fang.

(**LOLZ LOLZ UNNEEDED CLIFFEH! Lolz I just P-W-N-E-D- youz! You'll have to wait for the reaction!**) Oh and if you want this chunk of story from my 3rd book in this series, PM on my Fan Fiction account.


	4. Chapter 4

**Uhh hey guys, just pretend that Total and Akila live with, uhhh. Dr. Martinez and that since Ella is now home to take care of them! :D Problem solved.**

**Disclaimer: I no own Maximum Ride, James P. does. I only own my plot and Dan, who you currently don't know who that is. But you'll find out. And no hes not Fang and Max's son. :D I love breaking things to people before they need to know it.**

Chapter 4

**Fang POV**

Well going full speed into a freaking flyboy hurts. Mental Note, try not to do that again. I pulled myself up to help -Has-to-save-your-butt, only to find Dylan had beat me to it. But why did I care? I sure as hell don't know why. (**Tee Hee! ha ha Fang I know why 'cause I'm the author and I'm sure most people have a pretty good idea why :D**) Anyways since Dylan is to weak to bridal carry Max, and Iggy can't see, guess who had to do it. Yep me, Mr. Do everything and still be expected to do everything else on this damn earth. Let me tell you, the flight to the next town with still 990 of the 1000 flyboys still on our heals and Max complaining a hell of a lot more than she needed too, was all out hell... That's all I have to say on that subject for now.

(**Tee He!**)

**Max POV**

… ... That was the shriek in my head when Dylan told me Fang had to carry me. And this was Fangs reaction; Frown, hear the news, frown more, blink. I made EXTRA sure to give him a hard time. He threatened me once, the flock didn't hear him, this is what he said,

"Is it possible for you to shut the fuck up for ten seconds and quit being freaking Nudge? If not, I will proceed to let your ass go plop on the ground." One of the longest sentences I'd ever heard him say, and it was a hatred sentence. I shut up after that. Those were his only words. The first chance he got he literally just dropped me to the ground which got him a lot of glares from Dylan. We held out in a cave for all of two days while I let some of my "Battle Wounds" as I'll call them, heal up. Back on the fly to god-knows where.

_Port Aransas. _(**This is a real place I go there every year**)

_Voice?_

_Port Aransas._

_Where the hell is Port Aransas?_

_Texas, near Aransas Pass._

Surprisingly I knew where that was, and that was one of the most straight up answers from the voice.

"Change of plan guys, we need to go to Texas. Port Aransas, Texas." Everyone except Fang looked excited, well he looked normal, just distracted or something. He hadn't said anything since his threat while flying. Well for the next few hours it was boring flying and my wing still hurt 0.5 % of hell.

(**Well I've kind of given up on waiting for reviews but I do appreciate them and dedicate ****chapters to my first 2 reviewers if they haven't already been dedicated a chappie.)**


	5. Chapter 5

(**Hey guys and gals, all your update are belong to me! And disclaimers. Anyways it takes 5 hours to get to Port Aransas from my house which is in Texas so from Lake Mead (Arizona) it's more likely 10 hours, so this starts off three hours later from when they left Lake Mead, 'cause they need rest stops.**)

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. I only own Dan who you don't know

Chapter 5

Fang POV

Well when we glided down to the ground in a fashionable matter, it was about eleven o'clock according to my new power, telling time without a watch. This power was as useless as Nudges magnetic power. We'd eaten Oscar Mayer hotdogs, which I again tricked Nudge into thinking they were raccoon. We were about to crash when the flock did there hand stacking thing we did three years ago, well technically they didn't do it, Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy looked at me and Iggy turned his head my way, which was very creepy. Angel looked at me with sad eyes. I saw Nudge look at Max who looked down. Though no one but me saw it, Dylan gave me an evil glare, he'd taken my spot just as I'd expected. Gazzy was still staring at me.

I shook my head no and he pulled his fist out of the group. Everyone then stared at him. He walked towards me and plunked himself next to me. I sat there still for five minutes so I'd guessed I'd disappeared, I moved my arm and reappeared. Then Nudge and Angel pulled their fist out and walked and sat next to Gazzy. I cast them all questioning glances and they stared intently back at me. Surprisingly Iggy burst.

"That's it! I'm taking a fly, don't follow me." And he flew off. That left Max and Dylan. Max was looking at me but when she saw I was looking she looked away and pulled her fist out of the stack. She flew off as well. Dylan let his arm float down to his side and then lay down and attempted to sleep.

_Angel what are you guys doing?_ I said in my mind to her. I got no reply.

_Follow her._

_What?_

_Follow Max._

_What! Why?_

_Go._

I got up, cast Angel one more glance and took off.

(**Oooh Clife. Ha ha this cliffie will be answered this chappie in Max's POV**)

Max POV

God, my flock... Wow they really still trust him. I guess very very deep down I do too but I'm forcing myself not to. I just wish I had a chance to talk private. Actually prove I could trust him, prove the rest of the flock could trust him. Although he'd never follow me, he be thinking he'd be dead if he followed me. That's when I felt the hair on the back of my neck.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm literally asking myself the same question."

"Wait what?"

"Angel sent me."

"Oh..." Well this is very awkward. I sat there just looking towards the sky. He didn't move. He didn't trust me either.

"I'm just..." I started and stopped. I had no clue what to say. As if on cue he sat next to me.

"...Tired of all this?" He asked.

"Not exactly." He raised an eyebrow as if saying, "Spill."

"I just... want life like it was before Angel was kidnapped. Living as close to normal as we can. Where there was no Dylan to worry about and you..." I stopped not bearing to say it. It was too late he knew what I meant, his eyes told me.

"Yeah" He said, no emotion whatsoever.

"Let's get back I bet Ig is back." With that he stood up

"'K then lets go." He held his hand out. I took it and he pulled me up.

"After you." He said. I rolled my eyes and we headed off.

(**God that was hard took me over an hour to write it. I not exactly the greatest at 'Talking in private' and I'm not sure if I should have ended it their. IDK give me your feedback.**)


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter goes to CrazyNerdyFanGirl, because I forgot to dedicate last chapter to her.**

**I'm pretty much watching the little cursor blink while I write this chapter. I am seriously low on ideas. I guess I'll stick to what I already have in my mind.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. I own Dan, who is NOT Max and Fang's son. Tee He :P

Chapter 6

**Fang POV**

Well things have been, um kind of awkward lately with the flock. I'm blaming myself for this. But oh well it was another new day, another new day we were being hunted. It'd been over four years since I'd last seen anything Itex related. You'd think they'd give up by now but they were more likely looking for revenge against us. We'd made it to San Antonio today a Nudge, wouldn't stop babbling about going into the Alamo.

"Please, please, please Max can we see the Alamo!"

"No Nudge, we don't have time." Max said with a sigh.

"Aw come on Max! Please!" She gave Max Bambi eyes.

"Nudge you know Bambi eyes don't work on me anymore." Nudge pouted after Max said that. (**I have no clue why but I went, "Heheheh Ha!" for no reason.**)

On the outskirts of San Antonio, we glided down to the ground, found a nice cave, and ate left overs. No one did fist before bed, which I again blame myself for making them weird out. And now for some reason, I think I'm forgetting something... (**HA I WISH I COULD TELL YOU ALLZ WHAT IT IT BUT MAX POV WILL 'SPLAIN IT!**)

(**Blame Physics. Now for Max POV. I noticed something, all my reviewers are from Texas, LOLZ AND PEOPLE READING THIS ARE SOMETIMES FROM Canada**)

**Max POV**

We'd finished our so-called "dinner", and were all about to get some rest that we deserved, but we couldn't get it. You wanna know why? Well, there was something in the god-dang freaking bushes rustling around. And guess who had to check it out? Me.

"Who's there?" I demanded with cold steel in my voice.

"Uh..." Someone said. I heard whispering between at least two people.

"We're, um... Mikey (**THATS ME! :D**) and, uh... Caleb.(**AND THATS CALEBZEAMAZEN! **:P)" Fang shot up when he heard those names.

"Get out here so we can see you." I demanded again. They walked out of the bushes hand in the air and, they had wings out stretched. Wait, wings?

**I apologize for the short chapter, but I didn't have anymore ideas, well I did but I wanted a cliffie, so... HA! Oh and guys and gals, check out this story called Rue, and written by . (In case the name didn't show, the name is Hanky The One And Only, just without the spaces and a period(.) before The)**


	7. Chapter 7

**So as some of you may know, me (CalebZeAmazen) and Mikey (Mikey1219) are now officially in this story. Tee he, but don't worry, we're not going to be the entire story, so It won't be one of those personal crusades. Anyways enough rambling, Chapter 7 is coming up.**

Chapter 7

**Fang POV**

I shot up.

"Pineapple!" I said.

"Banana!" Mikey said.

"Let them in Max." Max cast a sideways glance at me. She turned back to Mikey and Caleb and eyed them. Caleb glanced at me and Mikey looked around.

"Uh... can we, um... put our hand down now Max?"

"How do you know my name?" Max asked surprised. Oh crap they are gonna mouth off.

"Why don't you ask you boyfriend over there, he told us." Caleb said trying to hold in laughter but he just couldn't hold it. Caleb and Mikey dropped to the ground and rolled on the ground laughing. (**HA HA FANG IS SO DEAD! I LOLZ AT THIS!**) Once they had stood back up, Max cast evil, well VERY evil glances at me. I studied the moon for the next few minutes.

"Anyways, uh..."

"Ermmm..." Uh Mikey and Caleb never know what to say.

"Well, at least Fang remembered to get us after warning you guys." Caleb said in a sarcastic tone. I stifled a laugh.

"I knew I forgot something."

"And are you sorry Fang?" Mikey asked raising an eyebrow.

"No."

"..." They both said … yet didn't say it, but... Nah you get what I mean.

"Well, not to intrude or anything, but we need to sleep, so... Shut up and got to bed." Max said bad tempered.

"Talk about forceful." Caleb whispered to Mikey and they both laughed again.

"Pf remind me to congratulate Fang on having a relationship with her." And they laughed again.

"Hey guys, you know I can hear you." I told them. They stared.

"You want any hotdogs-" I was about to say when Caleb said,

"Yeah, that would be nice since your ass had all the snacks back in Colorado. Man eating waters sucks eggs."

"Mmm eggs." Mikey said.

"Do I need to remind you of, K-"

"No." Mikey said swiftly. He glared at me.

"So can we have some food now Fang?" Caleb questioned. He sounded like a five year old even though the were both thirteen or fourteen, I can never remember. (**We are both actually the same age. (Me and Mikey that is.) but I felt that would fit here. Stellastar* My Coco**)

"Fine, here." I said tossing a bag at them. They ate in silence then sat there.

"So, Fang, who's the blonde kid?"

"Caleb remember the blog post by Max, she posted what Fang wrote about... uh Daniel? No Dylan!" Mikey told Caleb, they both burst out laughing while I glared daggers at Max. Max blushed, wait. Blushed? Hmm, Insert evil grin here, there's something to blackmail her with.

(**It's so easy to write as myself(Caleb) why do I have to keep telling you who is writing about themselves. Anyways me and Mikey switch writing every chapter. I (Caleb) started with chapter 1 and did all the odd chapters. Though Mikey may have comment with an AN somewhere in each chapter. Well Max POV.**)

**Max POV**

Well it was sure NICE of the so called "Caleb and Mikey" (**HA MIKE I AM FIRST!**) ratted me out. Well they at least they got Fang first. I doubt any of us are getting any sleep tonight. Oh well, just like the old days, except this time sleep with both eyes open, make sure the newbies

aren't double agents. Wait was I already counting them as part of the flock? Well whoever this "K-" is will be good blackmail. I'm so evil aren't I? Judging that since these two jokers had wings, and there was a "K-" involved, does this mean there another group of Avian-Hybrids? Well I should pencil in finding that group after our current objective. That is current two objectives.

**(Well well, we have come far my faithful readers. I want feedback so I know what to improve, not that the people already reviewing aren't awesome, I just want more feedback, everyone has a different opinion. One more thing, Don't Mess With Texas's Flock!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys and gals. It is me, Mikey. I HAVE A YOU TUBE CHANNEL! It is Mikey1219PwnsAtMW2, and I don't expect to upload anything. But anyways I'm working on chappy 8 with Sam. Caleb was away on vacation. So Sam, being awesome agreed to help me. He ticked about only me and Caleb being in the story, but I told him to, "Just you wait." Well enough rambling, you people have waited for this long enough so here it is:**

Chapter 8

**Max POV**

Well, if you're following me till this point, it feels like you're following me on Twitter. (**Watch, someone will now go register Maximum Ride there.**) But anyways, after our little "Squabble" with the notorious Mikey and Caleb, we were back on the way to "Port A" Things with Dylan and Fang are not as bad as before Fang left. Though after Dylan's little, "EMO SUICIDE!" attempt at Dr. G-H's lab, Dylan is once again trying to "Get with me" I'd rather be with-... Errm scratch that last part. But still I wish that he- … Um be sure to erase your mind of that last sentence. I let out a sigh. I'm so screwed with my Relationship Life...

**3rd Person (Fang 3rd Person)**

Fang could easily tell what Max was feeling. He didn't need a mind reading ability to know it. He'd had a grasp on her heart. When he'd left he'd tried to let go. He knew that he would die before 20 years. She had miraculously held onto it with a small strand of hope that maybe, just maybe everything would be as close to perfect as possible. Fang had his own problems in his "Mission". He planned to return after this adventure, though he would have to see how things played out. Quick summary: He'd tried to get past her, she wouldn't let him. He loved her, she loved him, but it would never work out with the whole "Saving the world." End of summary. "Mission" That word reminded him of his new life. His new life had involved another group of winged children. Two of his new "Winged Friends" were Mikey and Caleb. They were both fourteen. The rest of the group consisted of Kathryn, Mia, Carlton, and Sam. Fang would have to get Mikey and Caleb back to their group.

_Flashback: Fang POV:_

_Mikey and Caleb walked over to me. They looked at me and I shrugged. Mikey let in a deep breath and walked over to Sam._

"_..." Sam just shook his head._

"_Why?"_

"_You guys need to survive. We don't." That was all the explaining Mikey could give to the six year old Sam. He hugged him a Sam had tears streaming down his cheeks. Mikey walked over to Carlton. They said nothing just stared at each other. Carlton had the skill to know what someone was about to say. Not exactly mind reading but close to that. He hugged Carlton. The eight year old Carlton was a statue for about five seconds before he wrapped his arms tightly around Mikey. Mikey then walked over to Mia. She was two years younger than Mikey, Caleb, and Kathryn._

"_You heard what I told Sam." He told her and hugged her quick. Very slowly he walked over to Kathryn. He said nothing. They just stood there and stared at each other. Tears started rolling down her face. Mikey was midway through turning when he turned back and let her body collide with his. Their hug lasted about a minute longer than everyone else._

(**I know what your thinking. M+K=Heart. No. It Does. Not. :P So to prove this here is the planning of this at our meeting at Sam's apartment:**

**Mikey: So Caleb is going to be all romantic with Mia right?**

**Mia: No. If that happens then I'll eat you all.**

**Sam: LOL**

**Kathryn: Then who's gonna be all lovey lovey?**

**Mia, Sam, Carlton all stare at Mikey and Kathryn**

**Mikey: Aw no!**

**Kathryn: Uh do we get a say in this?**

**Mia: Aw how cute, you said we!**

**Everyone but Mikey and Kathryn vote.**

**Mia: NO TAKEBACKS! DECISION MADE! YOU 2 ARE GONNA BE LOVEY TO EACH OTHER! :D)** _Caleb didn't say anything, he just shook his head and stared at the ground. Mikey, Caleb, and Fang took off. End of Flashback._ Fang came back to earth before anyone noticed that he was in his own little world. Max seemed to notice though and he looked back at her with his "Why on earth are you staring at me?" look. She looked away. Fang shook his head. He had a long time ahead of him...


	9. Chapter 9

**0 Reviews last chapter. Wow, I (Mikey) must really suck. -_-* I don't feel like rambling today. You guys make me feel bad inside :P But I'm not going EMO on you guys :D.**

Chapter 9

**Max POV**

We'd made it to the island of Port Aransas, Pop. 3,176 (**I know Population by heart :D**) and drifted down to a secluded spot.

"So... who has a clue where the Itex facility is?" I asked sounding like a jerk. Silence.

"Um... We'll go scout." Caleb piped up.

"Yeah!" Mikey agreed. Itching to finally do something.

"I'm in." Fang said quickly.

"I say we make teams and split up." Angel said joining the conversation.

"I call being with Nudge!" Angel squealed.

"Me, Caleb, and Fang!" Mikey announced.

"And Gazzy." Caleb told us. Everyone else was silent. Way to go guys, put me with Mr. Stalker. At least I had Iggy in my group. I can't remember if I've already said this, but Iggy's been warming up with Dylan. Gazzy has been stranded now that Iggy is hanging with Dylan more and more. The only good thing, is very few bombs. Well lets see how this scouting works...

(**GRR FNICKING WRITERS BLOCK! At least Caleb can help me now! :D He is back and is doing Fang POV. And he is doing Ch. 10**)

(**Change of plans :D**)

**3rd Person Fang POV**

The flock split up to scout. Gazzy, Caleb, Mikey, and I headed to the north.

"I say we split up ourselves. Meet back here." Fang shrugged. He was to tired to disagree.

"Gazzy, you and Fang can be partners." Caleb said and he and Mikey split. Fang turned to look at Gazzy. Gazzy shrugged and Fang shrugged back. Gazzy shrugged, again. Followed by Fang shrugging back. Eventually Gazzy let out a chuckle and even Fang had to smirk.

"I'm following you." Fang told Gazzy. Gazzy shrugged for at least the 15 time. Gazzy took off and Fang followed.

"When should we turn back?" Gazzy asked. Fang was silent swearing in his mind. Out of the corner of his eye Fang spotted something. He flew towards it. He got closer and saw multiple flying figure squaring off against another group.

"What the heck is going on over there." Fang said pointing to it.

"let's go check it out." And the two boys flew towards it.

(**3RD POV IN YET ANOTHER 3RD PERSON :D :D I AM A GENIUS AND DO NOT HAVE WRITERS BLOCK, SO HA MIKE!**)

**3rd Person Caleb POV**

"So Mr. Smarty Pants, why didn't we agree on a time to head-"

"Dude, what over there?" Caleb said pointing to the west. Both Mikey and Caleb pushed up their glasses to get a better view (**Sorry Mikey forgot to mention we have glasses. Well Mikey got contacts and I got a hair-do that is what Mikey calls Fang hair. So refer to me as "Mr. Fanghair" as Mikey or Kathryn would call me**)

"I don't believe that is the others, it's a boy and a girl." They both shot their heads instantly away from the scene and focused on getting of the ground.

"I thought you two and the rest of the flock were back in Arlington?" Caleb asked.

"Well you know what they say, Ain't no rest for the wicked." Kathryn told them.

"More like mutants." Sam added.

"So where the hell are Mia and Carlton." Mikey asked. A twinge of sadness passed over Kathryn and Sam, the members of Mikey's (**Grr I had to make Mikey lead D: D:**) Flock.

"Mia is here actually, well with Itex. And Carlton..." Kathryn trailed off.

"Wait, they kidnapped Mia?" Caleb asked.

"No..." Kathryn said coughing.

"Wait she... joined them?" Caleb pressed on wanting an answer.

"Yeah." Sam blurted out.

"So what about Carlton." This actually made Sam turn pale and Kathryn gag.

"They... They..." Kathryn didn't need to finish. All was silent. Only the small whirring of a machine was heard. They all looked over to their left.

"Bull crap." Mikey said quietly.

"Aw boo-hoo! Some stupid kid died, and another one deserted you." This "Flyboy" as Max had called them, sounded strangely human (**Technically we wouldn't know the Eraser**)

"Leroy Jenkins?" Caleb asked.

"Hell yeah." Mikey replied.

"LEROY!" Sam yelled charging towards the small group of "Flyboys". The other boys followed yelling, "JENKINS!" They'd used this technique to alert anyone who might help them. Which Caleb doubted anyone would hear. But it was worth a shot. Charging up, Sam delivered a low blow to the human flying hybrid thingy. Caleb was attempting to dismount the head of one of the robots when he had an idea.

"Water short circuit robots right? Well we got a damn ocean right next to us right? SO LEROY JENKINS!"

"Yo Mike toss the cap!" Mikey didn't have a chance to be skeptical so he tossed him his baseball cap." (**Random Baseball cap FTW**) Caleb quickly flew down and scooped up water in Mikey's hat. Caleb was glad no one was around here or he'd be a national news headline before Six o'clock. He flew back up and dumped what remains of sea water that was in the cap on to a Flyboy. Steam began coming out of it's eyes and ears. Mikey was now engaged with the human Flyboy while Kathryn kept two of the remaining Flyboys at bay. Caleb once again swooped down and collected water in the cap. He dumped it this time taking out two Flyboys. The human, and two Flyboys were left. One grabbed the cap out of Caleb's hands and ripped it apart in less than a few seconds. Sam and Mikey were still going at it with the human.

"You think you can get me? I easily killed your little friend, who says you'll be any harder?" Mikey had cold steel in his gaze and a vengeance to fill. Sam backed out to help Kathryn with her Flyboy. Punch after punch the Flyboy seemed to gain the lead. Caleb had finished off tin Flyboy by kicking the back of the Flyboys knee cap. Eventually Kathryn had gotten rid of the last Flyboy robot. They were all battered out, including the human Flyboy. Mikey has somehow gotten the fight down to land. The human knocked Mikey over by taking out his feet. He pulled a knife out.

"And the count goes to 0 and 2." He said with a devilish grin. Caleb and Kathryn rushed in to help. They'd never make it in time. They hadn't been paying attention to the sky and they didn't notice the figure land behind the Flyboy.

"I don't believe you should do that." The figure said with cold steel in his voice. Fang.

"Huh...?" The Flyboy turned around.

"So, you're an actual Eraser?" Fang said before round housing the "Eraser". Caleb felt like an adult with all this new lingo going around. But that didn't matter. Fang helped Mikey up.

"I see you had things under control." Fang said giving him a smirk. Mikey spat blood in his face.

"Yeah, I did."

"So what else could ruin this party?" Caleb asked. More figures headed this way.

"Max definitely could." Mikey said.

**Ti Hi long chapter. And I think next chapter will come soon. Feedback please? It helps, A LOT!**


	10. Excuses An Authors Note

**Hey there followers of me!**

**:P Pointless entrance, but I have an excuse I must tell you...**

**The lack of updates in this current story is caused by my writing software's update into version 3, which caused my documents to be OBLITERATED.**

**Which means my current draft of chapter 10 does not exist according to my computer**

**I have once again started chapter 10, but it will come at a sluggish pace, since I have to read ANGEL of course, and I will be checking my last update constantly to see where I left off.**

**Thanks for sticking with me, if you're actually reading this, and I'm truly sorry. **

**(Wait a minute! This isn't my fault!)**

**-Mikey**

**(AN: Any suggestions would be helpful as I have no ideas at the moment, since all my work has be proven wrong. Or just say if I should stop here and never look at this again. It's you guy's choice.)**


End file.
